


Sunday Mornings

by GioGioStar



Series: Taste of Flowers [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soulmate AU, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor have an idea on how to start off their morning of their wedding anniversary.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Taste of Flowers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Sunday Mornings

Yuuri had pressed his nose on the familiar body he had grown used to over the years. He still couldn't believe that after everything he had gone through, Viktor still wanted him. He was, in short, a hot mess when they had first met. Yuuri had just lost his wife. He was raising three small children. His immediate response was to just crash and burn in front of the world. And when he returned to Detroit, going over the paperwork had filled him with dread. The box he had to check stating his marital status as widow/widower was one of the first things that hit him hard. And yet, Viktor still wanted to be by his side. He kissed him in China knowing just how damaged he was. He STILL wanted him. Viktor still wanted to be in his life. He wanted to be a parent to those three children of his who were still trying to understand moving on with life when their mother would never be by their side. And Yuuri wanted to be in Viktor's life just as bad. He wanted to stand by his side. Raise that beautiful daughter of his. Yuuri wanted to grow older with this man. And it brought him such joy to know that Viktor wanted the same with him.

Today was an important day for them. It was their fourth wedding anniversary. Last night, Mila had taken the kids to spend the night at her apartment and they knew that Mila, Georgi, and Yuri were going to take them for a day of fun and allow them a day to be a couple in love. It was nice, Yuuri had to admit. Parenthood had its perks. Sleeping in was definitely not one of them.

He couldn't help the smile that was spreading across his face as he heard the slight moan escape those precious lips that belonged to his soul mate. Even after all this time, he still felt those butterflies flying in his stomach. It wasn't uncomfortable, in fact, it was exciting. He loved the way his belly would flutter when he would hear Viktor's voice. The way his smile would curl up softly. Or the way his heart-shaped smile would be open before he would burst into laughter.

"Vitya," Yuuri whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss upon creamy skin.

Yuuri saw beautiful blue eyes looking back at him. Viktor had a way of taking his breath away. Viktor's smile was as warm as ever as he leaned in for a soft kiss. Yuuri felt his body melt at the touch of his husband. He could feel the bed shifting as Viktor started to get on top of him. He felt a slight shiver as the familiar heat of arousal began to dance in his belly. That heat blooming all throughout him. He felt its warmth circulating all through his veins. Yuuri sighed softly as he felt his cock started to stiffen. Lust was starting to run through his mind as he soon felt Viktor's erection on his stomach as he gently bucked him. The Japanese man couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle as he continued to kiss this man of his silly.

"Happy anniversary, zoloto," Viktor whispered as hot breath tickled his ear before the Russian man engulfed his ear. Yuuri hissed out suddenly as he felt his skin tingle. He pulled Viktor closer to him as he desperately started kissing him.

How long had it been since they had time alone like this? They were always busy with the kids. Allyssa with her going into figure skating a few years back and how that didn't seem to stop. She was determined to become the next up-coming figure skater like both himself and Viktor. Midori had tried being more active with skating but grew bored of it after a few months. Recently, though, she was finding herself to be fascinated with learning how to play the guitar and music in general. Naste'ka was all over the place, though. She was trying her hand in just about any kind of sports she could get into. And then Marco was finding it harder to be pulled away when the hockey team was practicing last year. They had finally relented in letting him play on the kids' hockey team for his age group. Yuuri remembered the first game vividly how one of the boys had ended up pushing Marco hard enough that he had hit his face hard. His face covered in blood. But he got up as if nothing had happened and continued playing.

Yuuri watched his husband as he pulled away suddenly. The pressure of that sweet body off of his left him feeling empty before he heard the sliding of a drawer. He looked at Viktor with lust-hungry eyes as the Russian man pulled out a beautiful treasure. Yuuri watched with a hungry look as Viktor clicked open a familiar bottle. Yuuri was gazing at Viktor squeezed the bottle's contents on his fingers before he started going to work. Yuuri let out a whimper as he began he felt Viktor teasing him in all the right places. Slowly, Yuuri could feel himself opening up to Viktor's teasing. Yuuri couldn't stop shaking as Viktor's fingers danced within him along with his lips delicately over his thighs. His breathing unsteady as his mind continued racing.

Slowly, after what felt like an eternity, Yuuri felt those fingers leaving him. Yuuri gently pushed Viktor off of him, watching the silver-haired beauty hit the mattress playfully. Quickly, Yuuri scanned the bed and smiled as he found the bottle of lube near Viktor's hip. He picked it up and squeezed the bottle. The cool feeling hit the skin of his palm as he poured the thick lube. His eyes locked to beautiful cerulean blue eyes warmed with the taste of their passion. Carefully, Yuuri began to pump Viktor's cock longingly. He loved being able to pull the strangled moan from Viktor's lips. It was the most beautiful song that would bless his ears.

Yuuri sighed as he looked at his handy work. Viktor's dick nice and slick with lube. The man's pale body littered with tattoos of red chrysanthemums, red and orange roses, yellow irises, with a few accented flowers of cloves along with some variegated tulips. Slowly, Yuuri sunk down onto Viktor's member, his body twitching as he felt that familiar fullness. Before he knew it, Yuuri had sheathed Viktor completely. He felt his body relax as he started tracing one of the roses that littered Viktor’s chest. Even now, he still found it fascinating that his own emotions were painted on Viktor’s skin.

“You can move,” Yuuri huffed as he lifted his hips slightly as he found his footing, “if you want.”

The Japanese man could tell that was all his husband needed before he started thrusting into him. Yuuri’s hips snapped with Viktor’s as they began to drag delicious moans from the other’s throats. He was mesmerized by Viktor’s beauty. The sweet tenderness of how Viktor treated him while they made love. The kindness and patience he would always give to their children. His physical beauty was dimmed by the beauty that Yuuri found in this man.

Yuuri let out a strangled gasp as he felt Viktor snap into him, hitting his spot just right. The raven-haired man dragged his fingers over the Russian’s back as he pressed his head on Viktor’s shoulder. Japanese praise spilled from his lips as he begged for Viktor to continue. He needed this. He missed this time with his husband.

Viktor placed a kiss on the top of his head as he continued to thrust into Yuuri. Yuuri could see that Viktor was enjoying himself. A sudden flair of confidence consumed him as he laced his fingers with Viktor’s. Yuuri deliciously arched his back as he started riding him. He could see from the corner of his eyes red roses blooming on his skin. Gardenias as white as snow and even hibiscus starting to creep up. He couldn’t help but bubble with laughter as he continued rolling his hips. Viktor was happy. Viktor loved him. He found him beautiful, exotic like one of the flowers painted on his skin.

Yuuri could feel Viktor’s climax would be coming. His own as well. He quickly continued to roll his hips in rhythm with his Soulmate’s thrusts. The warmth of their love enveloped him like a blanket on a cold winter night as he felt Viktor’s climax. He quickly followed after him as he felt his vision blurred for a moment. He felt his voice strangled as he let out a whimper, his hips struggling to grind against Viktor. He breathed heavily as he gazed at his soulmate. He was a beautiful mess that Yuuri made. Pride filled him to the brim as he kissed those rose-tinted lips.

“I love you,” Yuuri whispered softly.


End file.
